


Cabin Boy

by PaisleyWraith



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, k2challenge18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyWraith/pseuds/PaisleyWraith
Summary: Written for Townycod13's K2 challenge, two pirates chat in an empty house.





	Cabin Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Townycod13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Townycod13/gifts).



“You ready yet or what?” Kenny was flopped out on the bed, calling out into the hall. Kyle’s old room was nearly bare, save a suitcase thrown into the corner and Kenny’s open duffel bag. “We’re gonna be late if you don’t finish prettying up your face.”

“You talked me into this,” Kyle’s voice called back to him from the bathroom. “You deal with the consequences.” 

Kenny huffed, blowing blond hair out of his eyes. He stretched, shirt riding up as he raised his arm above his head. The fan spun lazily overhead, and he closed his eyes as he listened to Kyle bitch to the hallway. 

It was nice to be back in this house, even temporarily. He’d spent a lot of time hanging out with the guys in this room. There was something soothing, relaxing. Like even though it wasn’t even dark out he could just fall asleep on soft blankets with the sun filtering through the blinds. 

A little happy nap would actually be super, come to think of it. If they didn’t have plans, he’d insist on having a lil snuggle on the bed for the rest of the evening. He was half convinced to anyway, even though they’d be missed. 

Kenny took a breath, which turned into a yawn halfway through. 

“Longer you take the more likely I’m just gonna take a snooze out here,” He said, legs still dangling over the edge. “C’mon babe, there’s gonna be food out there!” 

“Fine, fine, one second, and you better be ready,” Kyle was saying, grumbling to himself. “Ike’s already there, I’ve been getting snarky texts for the past seven minutes.” 

“And you’ve been getting snarky comments from me for longer, but that hasn’t hurried you any,” Kenny drawled, sitting up on the bed as he heard Kyle snort. “You tell him we stole his costume idea yet?”

“Of course not,” The light in the hallway clicked off. “I’m waiting until he sees us.”

“I love that this is a thing,” Kenny said cheerfully. “That we can drive your brother to absolutely insanity with something so easy. And anything to put you in leather pants.” 

“I’m not the one wearing leather pants,” Kyle said, “Thank God.” 

Kenny stretched, sitting up and tugging his outfit back into place. He looked hot in these pants. Black, skin tight, a purple shirt open down to his navel, a tricorner hat settled on the bare desk in the corner. 

“I look damn good in these pants,” Kenny drawled, going over to swipe the hat off the desk and perch it jauntily over his blond hair. “I’m a delicious little cabin boy.”

“Please never, ever, call yourself that ever again.” Kyle leaned against the doorframe, grimacing. “That’s fucking awful, Kenny.” 

He’d seen Kyle’s getup already, but Kenny still had to take a moment to appreciate it. 

While Kenny wheedled for ages, he couldn’t convince Kyle to wear the skin-tight pants he was, but Kyle was wearing a cute pair of black jeans. A white shirt, ruffled at the neck, high boots, a gorgeous red coat that went down to his calves. 

And, a feathered, wide-brimmed hat, which he was holding rather than wearing. 

“I think I’m going to leave the hat,” Kyle said grimly, picking at the plume. “It’s a bit much.” 

“Nah, babe,” Kenny leaned against the desk, taking a good look. Oooh. “That is dead sexy.” He clicked his tongue, opening his arms to beckon him closer. “Come here.” 

Kyle pressed his lips together but sauntered forward, a graceful sweep of his arm settling the hat over his curls. 

Yep. That was something straight out of Kenny’s fucking dreams. A handsome, tall redhead, dressed up in golden buttons and velvet, radiating confidence and looking up and down Kenny’s body. Definitely focusing on his open shirt and leather jeans. Kenny chewed his lip, smirking. 

“What is _up_ , Captain,” He purred appreciatively. “These abs be yours, feel free to take a good look.” Kyle’s approving look melted as he closed his eyes, clearly taking a breath. Kenny tried not to giggle. “Arrg.” 

“Don’t even start,” Kyle warned, slowly grinning. By now he knew what was coming. 

Kenny stood, taking two steps to stand almost toe-to-toe with the other boy. His eyes sparkled, reaching to smooth his jacket. 

“Need someone to swab yer deck, Cap’n?” Kenny drawled, and Kyle choked trying not to laugh, snorting loudly and making Kenny burst into laughter himself. 

“Come on,” Kenny was grinning, broadly, Kyle’s eyes glittering as he tried desperately to keep a straight face. “Indulge a lonely cabin boy. Why don’t you take me below deck?” 

“Have you been waiting for this?” Kyle raised an eyebrow, tilting his head, brim of the hat shadowing his eyes. 

“Maybe,” He said, eyes twinkling. “Nothing like a good opportunity for some attention given to my gorgeous, clever Captain.” 

“Now I’m starting to think you want something,” The redhead brushed his hair back, trailing his fingers over his cheek, the multiple, real, earrings in his ears. “And don’t sell yourself short.” 

“Hm?” Kenny said, leaning into his head.

“You’re not some simple cabin boy,” Kyle said derisively. “I’d expect you to be some rival at sea.” 

“Maybe,” Kenny said, settling his hands on his hips, close enough that the brim of Kyle’s hat touched the top of his head. “Maybe I’m an undercover captain, snuck aboard your ship to cause some trouble.” 

Kyle didn’t push him off, instead moving his hand to rest at the back of his neck. “As if I’d fall for that,” He scoffed, eyes warm. “I’d see you a mile away, whatever you were there for.” 

Probably. Kyle was a smart cookie after all, but painfully oblivious in some ways. Depends on if the cabin boy had a gigantic, ugly crush on him or not. He’d never see that coming. 

Kenny didn’t say that, of course. He kinda liked the atmosphere they were having at the moment. 

“Oh, I’m here to plunder that booty, Captain,” Kenny’s hands shifted down, grabbing a hold of said ass and giving it an affectionate squeeze. “Valuable, precious booty. So worth putting my life at risk for.” 

Kyle even let him keep his hands on his butt, clearly feeling happy enough to let things slide. He moved closer, pushing the brim of Kyle’s hat upwards to let him get closer. 

“You know what,” Kyle murmured, nuzzling his nose. “Officially, I’m telling you, I can do without the pirate puns.”

“Really?” Kenny had way too many more to stop there. “You aren’t hooked?” 

“Kenny-” Kyle lost it there, shaking as he laughed. 

Kenny stifled a giggle. “I was hoping I might be able to raise your sails, Captain.” He pressed himself closer, arms wrapped around his waist. 

“Yeah, I think the sails just fell,” Kyle gently nudged him away, pushing him off and adjusting his hat, expression glowing despite his words. 

“That’s a shame,” Kenny straightened himself, brushing off his shirt and making sure his lean chest was on display. “And here I was going to ask if you’d like to come swab the poop deck.” 

“What the fuck, Kenny,” Kyle took off his hat and smacked him with it. “That one’s supposed to be romantic?” 

“You have to admit it was clever,” Kenny protested, stepping outside hat-smacking range. 

“No, I don’t,” Kyle said, incredulously. “It wasn’t.” 

Kenny moved to lean back against the desk, pursing his lips. “I don’t see you trying to be all flirty with me.” 

“So?” Kyle lifted his chin, smiling over at him. “Why should I?” It was an odd thing for him to say, except for the teasing look he was giving him. “What’s a Captain have to give an undercover cabin boy?” 

Ooh. So he was still playing with him. Kenny bit his lip. 

“Well, someone’s gotta convince the ex-captain that he wants to be a cabin boy in the first place,” He drawled, watching as Kyle tossed the hat on the bed without looking away from him. “So.” 

“So,” Kyle repeated, the strut back in his step as he stepped right up to Kenny and looked down at him, chin lifted high. 

He was a gorgeous boy. Clever, fierce, beautiful man. Kenny really couldn’t quite get enough of staring at him when he oozed confidence like this. Fucking sexy as hell. 

Kyle seemed to be thinking, and finally smiled down at him. “How about gold?” He said, lifting an eyebrow. 

“Gold?” Kenny knew they were kind of going for the pirate theme here, but he expected something a little more suave than that. 

Kyle grinned all the wider, reaching for his hand. He raised Kenny’s fingers to his lips, and kissed the piece of jewelry the blond was still getting used to wearing, even months after the ceremony. 

“Gold,” Kyle said, more or less forcing Kenny to lean back against the desk in order to look at him. “It’s not a doubloon, but I’m thinking it might keep you around a while.” 

That was fuckin’ adorable. Kenny’s grin damn near split his face. 

“That might,” He admitted, unable to stop smiling. 

Kyle smirked, pleased with himself, and rested his hands on either side of Kenny on the desk before leaning in. He kissed the blond, solidly, forcing Kenny to brace himself against the desk just to keep from falling. 

He seemed to realize that, quickly wrapping his arms around him to pull him up, closer, and smooch all over his face. His jaw, nuzzle kisses into his neck. 

Kenny bathed in the attention, happy, fluttery, and content. Part of him was hoping Kyle would just forget any plans, continue kissing, maybe move down from the neck across his chest, maybe lick his abs, plant kisses lower-

“We need to get to that party,” Kyle was murmuring, dashing any hopes of a quick piratey romance. “My parents have got to be there by now, they’re going to start asking where we are.” 

“Busy?” Kenny suggested, running his hands through the hair Kyle was beginning to grow out again, curls rampant already and falling into greenish eyes. 

“Nice try, but no.” Kyle pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before moving back, all warmth and contentment, reaching out to the boy. “Come on. Let’s go embarrass my brother.”

Kenny relented. There was all the time in the world, after all. 

“Think he’ll finally choose a different costume next Halloween?” He asked, taking his hand and grabbing Kyle’s hat from the bed as they passed. 

“Don’t know,” Kyle said easily, reluctantly taking the hat and carrying it as they descended the stairs of Kyle’s old home. “But I know he’ll hate it.” 

“That’s the point,” Kenny agreed cheerfully. Karen was probably already at the Halloween party too, dressed up in some kind of couple outfit with Craig’s sister. “He got another brother. He has to face the consequences sometime.” 

Kyle laughed, then, stepping outside the house into the late October air. “I guess that’s two things, then.” 

“Hm?” Kenny grunted, sending a glance over his shoulder at his old home behind them. 

“A piece of gold, and the opportunity to make my younger brother regret the fact there’s one more Broflovski in the bunch,” Kyle teased. “That enough to make you stay?” 

“Mmm, throw in enough flirtation to make both our old best pals uncomfortable and I’m all in,” Kenny rested his head against his shoulder briefly. “I say that’s just perfect.” 

“I can work with that,” Kyle said, and the two pirates stalked off into the night.


End file.
